Angel of Darkness
by missamazing7285
Summary: Broken is a good way to describe me. My name is McKenzie and my brother is a werewolf. The sad part is I am stronger than him and his whole pack combined. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D
1. Chapter 1

MCKENZIE P.O.V.

"MCKENZIE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" screamed my wicked hag of a mother. I quickly limped down the stairs to meet my doom. My mother stood there high as fuck and

she spit in my face. "You stupid whore! You were always the mistake! Why can't you be like your brother Jared?" I sighed heavily as she pulled her arm back and punched me in the

mouth…five times. "Mom please stop…please…" I was sobbing now. This is nothing new to me though…ever since Jared starting acting weird and left to hang out with Sam and his

pack the beatings came. I did a pretty good job of hiding them though I mean cover up works wonders. Jared didn't suspect a thing and even if he did he probably wouldn't care.

Hell he doesn't even know what I am. Yes I have a secret...shocker isn't it? And yes I do know about them being werewolves and almighty protectors but I am stronger than them.

Well back to my doom. I crumpled into a tight ball as she continued to kick me. I was screaming and sobbing now and begging her to stop. "Mom please stop…I can't take

anymore…" Guess what the bitch did…she laughed in my face. She fucking laughed. I took a sharp intake of breath as she kicked me a few more times. This time I felt the blood

coming from my side. This is the end…I'm done. Those were my thoughts until I heard the door open. "Mom I'm home!" Jared yelled. He walked into the kitchen where we were and

looked at me. The next thing I knew he was shaking so hard the room was vibrating. He ran towards me and threw my mom against the wall. "Kenzie babe you are safe now." He

whispered into my ear as he picked me up bridal style. "Jarebear…" I whispered as I heard more voices. We were running into the woods towards a small house. I could barely see

through my blurry vision but I could hear more voices. All I heard was "Oh my God" and a woman screamed before it all went dark.

JARED P.O.V.

_Keep up Jake! _I yelled as we ran our patrol. Tonight I was stuck with Jake which is ok because me and him are close. _Come on Jarhead we can leave now! _Jake said happily. We both

phased back and threw on some cutoffs. I waved goodbye to him as I ran towards my house. It felt like something was off when I got to my house. It smelled different and I could

hear sobbing. I ran through the door and screamed "Mom I'm home!" I walked into the kitchen to see what was wrong and I almost lost control right then and there. There

crumpled into a ball on the floor was my sister McKenzie. It shattered my heart into a million pieces to see her like that. Our own mother was kicking her still when I walked in. I had

to save my little sister so I pushed my mom against the wall and picked up my poor innocent little sister. "Kenzie babe you are safe now." I whispered trying to reassure her she

was safe now. I ran out of the house and instantly ran to Sam's. "Jarebear…" She barely whimpered her nickname for me. I felt the tears drip down my face as I approached Sam's

house. I ran inside and most of the pack whispered oh my god and Emily let out a loud scream. I looked down at McKenzie and her eyes were closed. I felt more tears stream down

my face as Sam took her out of my arms. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran outside and instantly phased. How could she have never told me? Oh my God how long could this have

been happening? My poor little Kenzie. I was supposed to protect her from everything. I have failed her. I felt more tears stream down my face as I ran back to my house. I had to

get McKenzie some clothes and her stuff before my mom got any bad ideas. I quickly phased back and threw on some shorts before running into the house. My mom was gone and

I could still smell my little sister's blood. I growled deeply before running up the steps and into Kenzie's room. I grabbed most of her clothes, her I pod, her phone, her charger, and

her favorite stuffed animal which is a small white wolf with blue eyes. I threw everything into a bag and ran back down the stairs. Before I left I grabbed McKenzie's savings from

under the refrigerator where she had put it as a hiding spot from our mother. She had a lot of cash under there like A LOT of cash. I stuffed that into the bag too and ran back

outside. I tied the bag and my clothes to my leg before phasing and running back to Sam's. When I got there and phased back I ran into the house to find everybody crowded

around a sleeping McKenzie. I sat her bag down next to her and let a few more tears drop down my face as I looked at all of her bruises and cuts. How could I have never seen

this? How could I have been so blind? I am the worst brother ever…


	2. Chapter 2

MCKENZIE P.O.V.

I was stuck in darkness for a long time until I could hear faint whispering. I tried to open my eyes but it felt like they were glued shut. I tried to move my arm which was another

fail. I groaned in annoyance as I gave up. At least I could feel my body healing itself. I could hear the voices getting louder now. "It's ok Jared she is safe now." Somebody said to

my Jarebear. "No it's not…" He mumbled as he made a loud sniffling noise. HE must have been crying hard. I had to wake up like now. This time I tried even harder and my eyes

slowly opened. I blinked a few times adjusting to the light then peeked around. I was surrounded by Sam and his pack. I gave Jared a small smile before he engulfed me into a

warm bone crushing hug. I smiled into his shoulder ass I felt more of his tears on my back. I gently pulled away and whispered "Jared it is ok I am fine now." He shook his head

and said "I should have protected you Kenzie…I could have stopped all of this from happening." I patted his arm and said "It is my fault for not telling you Jare." "No it's not nothing

is your fault." He whispered sweetly to me. I smiled weakly before my eyes landed on Jake, Quil, and Embry. They were all lightly shaking as they looked at my face. I shook my

head and pulled them all into a hug. They instantly stopped and hugged me tighter. I finally let go and looked over at Leah. I smiled brightly and put a hand on Jared's shoulder to

help me stand up. He helped me up as I limped over to Leah and threw my arms around her. I felt her warm tears on my shirt as she whispered "Boo I'm so sorry." "It's ok Le." I

whispered. She wiped her tears and I let go of the hug. Before I could even turn around Emily pulled me into a hug. To be honest I really didn't like Emily or Sam so I didn't hug

Emily back. After she let go Seth pulled me into a hug and I smiled happily. After I let go I looked around the room and smiled weakly. I was about to say something before the door

opened and in walked a boy I have never met. "McKenzie this is Paul." Sam said nervously. Paul walked over and looked me in the eyes and that was it. I felt like the world just

stopped…It was like the sun shined for him. He was like a God. I felt like I needed to be right next to him all the time…oh wow McKenzie you just met the kid get a hold on yourself!

PAUL P.O.V.

I was stuck on another late night patrol thanks to my almighty Alpha Sam. Ugh and he put me on it by myself. But that does have its ups. I mean now I don't have to listen to

anybody complaining. I smiled a wolfy grin as I finished my patrol. I phased back and threw on some shorts before running back to Sam's. On my way there I caught an unfamiliar

scent. It smelled amazing, like cupcakes and vanilla. I followed the scent all the way back to Sam's house. I ran up the steps and into the house where a new girl stood. I walked

over to her and Sam said 'McKenzie this is Paul." As soon as I locked eyes with her my world crumbled beneath me. I felt like a blind man seeing for the first time. She was

gorgeous. She was about 5'8 with a tan just like mine. She had curves but in all the right places and she looked strong. Her hair was a little past her shoulders and it was a

beautiful blackish brown color. Her teeth were bright white and they were perfect. I could swim in her deep brown eyes all day. Then I noticed the bruises and cuts all over her.

What happened? Who did this to my imprint? Oh wait…my imprint. It feels so weird saying that, but it's a good kind of weird.

MCKENZIE P.O.V

I was shaken from my thoughts by a low growl from Jared. "Paul you didn't!" He yelled. He ran towards Paul but I jumped in front of him. Jared immediately stopped and looked at

me in shock. "Jared there has been enough fighting today please." I whispered. He looked down at me and nodded. "Thanks Jarebear." I smiled and pulled him into a hug. He

smiled and hugged me back but whispered to Paul "Hurt her and I will kill you." Ha he thought I couldn't hear him…HAHA. I let him go before sitting back down on the couch. Jared

sat on one side of my and Leah sat on my other side. Everybody else sat in a circle around us and Sam finally had the balls to ask me the question everybody wanted the answer

to…"What happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

MCKENZIE P.O.V.

I knew this question was coming but I don't know if I am ready to answer it. I mean this is a lot to take in. I sighed heavily and it was like Jared and Leah knew what I was

thinking. They both grabbed one of my hands and nodded at me. I looked over at Paul for some support and he gave me a breathtaking smile. I smiled back and began my story.

"Well it all started when Jared started acting weird and was barely home. My mom started growing angry because my dad is enjoying his life in Hawaii and she is stuck with me. So

she thought that drinking and getting high would help her with her emotions so she used vodka and weed to heal her "wounds". The bad thing was whenever she would get mad

or annoyed she blamed me. She always called me the mistake of the family and the reason her life is ruined. I would try to comfort her but it was no use. One day she became so

mad because she was out of vodka that she threw the empty bottle at me. Thank God I ducked and the bottle crashed against the wall but she wasn't done with me. She charged

me and punched me at least 13 times. Then when I was laying on the ground bleeding and sobbing she would kick me and laugh. The bitch would laugh." I took a deep shaky

breath before continuing. "It all went down hill from there. She started beating me when I was about 11, and I'm 17 now. I would always try to make her stop but then it would

just get worse. I eventually gave up and just took them without a word. If it wasn't for Jared I would probably be dead." I ended my story with a deep sigh as tears freely rolled

down my face. Jared pulled me onto his lap and I cried into his shoulder. He was crying heavily now too and this made me cry harder. We both cried with each other for a while until

I stood up and wiped my face with my hand. The room was vibrating from all of the guys and Leah shaking. They were about to run outside to phase when I whispered "Darkness

protect the children of the wolf." They all stopped and looked at me with a confused gaze. 'What did you say?" Jake asked curiously. "Nothing…" I sighed. They all looked at each

other before running outside. Emily came up beside me and pulled me into a hug which I actually accepted. We hugged for a few minutes until my stomach growled loudly. Emily

laughed and wiped her tears and we both waked into the kitchen. 'Emily can I tell you a secret?" I asked nervously. "Of course honey." I sighed heavily before shaking my head

and whispering "Never mind." She nodded and said "You can tell me whenever you are ready honey." I smiled and whispered "Thanks Em." She smiled and began cooking. She

made me a huge pile of pancakes and put the plate right in front of my face. Yummmmm…

PAUL P.O.V.

My McKenzie….she was hurt so much. How is she not completely broken? Ugh I wish I met her sooner! I could have prevented all of this…_How do u think I feel?-Jared. Bro I feel so _

_bad about your sis-Me. Me 2 she is my best friend and I didn't even know…-Leah. She is our best friend 2 and we did nothing-Jake/Quil/Embry. Guys I am her brother and I couldn't do _

_anything-Jared. I just wanna hug her 24/7 so nobody can hurt her-Seth. Guys I have a question…do you feel a strong pull towards McKenzie?-Sam. Yes-Everybody. So do I almost like an _

_imprint but I feel like I'm supposed to be there for her like an older brother-Sam. Me 2 I feel the same way-Everybody. Except me…I feel like I am supposed to be her boyfriend and spend _

_the rest of my life with her-Me. Hmmmm…-Sam. And what did she mean by "Darkness protect the children of the wolf?"-Seth. I was thinking the same thing…Whatever it is she will _

_probably tell us in time-Sam. _We all nodded our heads and ran to phase. I threw my shorts on and walked back into Sam's house to find McKenzie eating a pile of pancakes. She

smiled at

me when I walked in and she patted the seat next to her. I happily sat down and she shared her pancakes with me. They were reallllllllllyyyyyyyyy good.

MCKENZIE P.O.V.

When Paul walked in I patted the seat next to me and he happily sat down. I shared some of my pancakes with him until the rest of the pack walked in. I smiled at them and they

all smiled back. I looked outside and saw the full moon in the air. The darkness was calling my name and begging me to come and visit. The pull was ridiculously strong but I fought

back. I remained in my seat next to Paul and snuggled into his chest. When everybody leaves maybe I can sneak out. I sighed heavily enjoying the warmth of Paul and slowly

drifted off to "sleep". I pretended to sleep for a while until I heard everybody leave and Sam and Emily went to bed. I smiled an evil smirk while quietly sitting up and tiptoeing

towards the door. Without a sound I opened it and closed it. I smiled happily as I walked into the darkness of the trees. I looked up at the moon and prepared to howl but I

stopped. I couldn't howl here. I sat down on the grass in defeat while the darkness tried to make me happy. I finally smiled and walked deeper into the woods where the

shadows, the children of the moon, and the demons live. They all cheered as I walked through the woods. I was about to enter their home when I heard the loud thudding of paws

in the distance. "Until we meet again my loyal friends" I whispered. I sprinted back to Sam's and slid in through the window without a noise. I plopped back down on the couch and

finally fell asleep for real this time.


	4. Chapter 4

MCKENZIE P.O.V.

When I woke up this morning I heard a ton of noise coming from the dining room. I huffed loudly before slumping into the dining room. The whole pack was here already and they

were all stuffing their faces. "Good morning" I mumbled as I took a seat next to Paul. "Morning beautiful" He whispered into my ear. I smiled and quickly kissed his cheek. His face lit

up and he kept smiling. I giggled and walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. I was getting my cup when I heard a particular conversation in the dining room. "Sam I'm

positive it was her last night. I could smell her scent perfectly and I saw her walking deeper into the woods" Whispered Seth. That's who the wolf was last night. "Maybe we should

take her to the Cullen's Sam I mean even though I hate those leeches we could make Edward read her mind and find out exactly where she was last night" Jake said bravely. Sam

grunted and agreed with Jacob. I walked back to my seat and Sam said "Kenzie we are going to take you to meet some people today ok? So go and get ready because we are

leaving in an hour." I nodded eagerly and went to grab my bag. I heard Jake on the phone with one of the Cullens approving the plan with them. I quickly threw on a pair of ripped

black booty shorts, a wife beater, and a pair of black converses. I quickly straightened my hair and put on some make up. To finish off my look I sprayed my vanilla cupcake spray

and put on some vanilla lotion. I smiled in the mirror and skipped down the steps. Everybody was waiting by the door for me and they all had their mouths hanging wide open

except for Leah who was laughing her ass off. I laughed loudly before grabbing Paul's hand and walked out the door. The rest of the pack followed us while Paul led us to an open

clearing in the woods. As soon as we entered the scent hit me. It was that sickly sweet smell of vampires. I held back a growl as I heard them running towards the clearing. The

pack stood behind me and Paul in defensive positions. Trust me I could protect myself. My thoughts were interrupted when 5 vampires walked through the trees. I scanned them

up and down and noticed that they were veggies. They only hunt animals I guess. "Hello Sam" The one Jake was on the phone with said. Sam just nodded his head and looked

towards me. "Hello dear my name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme" He whispered kindly. I smiled warmly and shook their hands. "This is Emmett and Rosalie, and this is

Edward." I shook their hands as well and Carlisle was about to start talking again when 2 more veggie vamps came into the clearing. "Oh this is Alice and-" He was cut off when

the other vampire bowed at my feet. "This is Jasper" He said confused. I just laughed and whispered "Hello Jasper." He looked up at me in shock and whispered "The angel of

darkness has returned." He stood up and kissed my free hand while most of the pack growled. "What are you talking about leech?" Paul growled loudly. "They don't know yet?"

Jasper asked curiously. I shook my head and giggled. "I haven't been called that name for a long time." I said happily. "What's going on?" Sam growled in his Alpha voice which

caused me to laugh even harder. While I was laughing I started hearing growls and hisses towards me. I looked around and said "Give me 15 minutes then I will explain." "Why?"

Edward asked in annoyance. This time Jasper hissed at him and said "How dare you disrespect her! We must wait until the dark comes out to play to explain." Edward looked

bewildered but nodded in agreement. About 20 minutes later the moon was full again and it was completely dark. I smiled happily as my teeth grew into their fangs. My huge black

wings escaped my back and my eyes turned their bright red color. I howled and it rang through the forest. I saw the vampires cringe at the noise and I saw the wolves eyes

widen. I landed gracefully on my feet and fixed my short black dress. I looked into the darkness and saw my loyal friends. "Come out friends." I commanded. Instantly 8 children of

the moon came out followed by shadows and demons of the night all waiting for my next order. "I am the angel of darkness. I defend everybody from the angels of light and the

evil red eyed vampires. I protect all humans, shape shifters, children of the moon, shadows, demons, mermaids, witches, and vegetarian vampires. I was put on this Earth to

protect everybody. I could not hurt my mother because it is forbidden to murder your creators so I took the beatings. I am stronger than all of you combined and I have many

powers. I met Jasper when I was 15. I snuck out and went to the South for some space when I met Jasper. I was the one who saved Jasper from the life of drinking humans." I

took a deep breath and looked around. Everybody was staring at me in shock while I let my wings disappear. My eyes turned back to normal and my fangs disappeared. I walked

over to the children of the moon. They were a pack of all males and they were huge. They waited in their wolf forms which were even bigger. They were about 8'5 and had super

long claws and teeth. Fur covered their bodies and their ears were slightly pointed and their eyes were pitch black. I smiled at them and patted their heads. They laughed a wolfy

cackle and licked my hand. I giggled and walked over to my shadows and demons. The shadows were basically shadow people. They could possess people just by walking into

their bodies. They bowed to me and I skipped over to the demons. They are just red and black creatures that look like the shape shifters in wolf from except they can breathe fire

and they are not as furry. They also bowed to me and all of my creatures yelled "Long live the Angel of Darkness!" I giggled and walked back over to the pack. I looked Paul in the

eyes and whispered "Paul I am sorry but this is who I am…" He looked at me with no emotion and all of a sudden he pulled me into his arms. "Baby I love you no matter what." He

whispered into my ear. I smiled and took a step back. "There is more I have to show you." I said evilly. Everybody sat down on the grass as I took a few steps back. "I have many

special abilities as well. I can heal, control the elements, control the weather, read peoples minds, see the future, block my mind, become invisible, possess people, and I am

incredibly strong, fast, and stealthy. I also have the ability to shape shift..." "Really? What can you change in to?" Jake asked curiously. "I can actually change into anything but

whatever I shift into it is always bigger and better. Let me show you." I took a deep breath and phased into my wolf form. I was a huge black wolf with a red swirl around my left

eye and it looks like I have on red boots. I was actually as tall as Sam…maybe even a little bit taller. I let out a bark before phasing back to my human form. "AHHH you phase with

clothes on and you don't have to cut your hair!" Leah yelled. I laughed and said "You don't have to cut your hair you know? Just think of your wolf form having short hair and it

will." She jumped up and hugged me with a bone crushing hug. We both laughed for a few minutes until she went and sat back down. I took another deep breath and said "Name

me some animals!"


	5. Chapter 5

MCKENZIE P.O.V.

"LION!" Yelled Embry. I giggled and phased into my lion form. I was about the size of a horse and my fur was all black except for the hair on the tip of my tail and the swirl on my

left eye that are red. I roared and all of the trees shook. I laughed and phased back to human. "Can u phase into a tiger?" Alice asked me. I nodded and phased into my tiger form.

I was about the size of a grizzly bear and I was red with black stripes. In all of my forms I always have the red swirl on my left eye. I believe it represents the Angel of Darkness

symbol. I phased back and took another deep breath. That's when the scent hit me. I stopped everything and looked up into the sky. I growled loudly as my wings, fangs and eyes

came back. The sky lit up and a shining light started coming down. "GO HIDE!" I screeched at everybody. They immediately ran into the woods and hid behind rocks and trees but

they could still see what was happening. The white light stopped in front of me and slowly changed into a messenger of the angels of light. "Oh mighty Angel of Darkness I have a

message for you. The Angels of Light insist that you forget about these silly creatures on this planet and help with Then End. They all want you to join them in the kingdom." I

growled in response and said "I will never forget about the creatures of this planet. They mean more to me than anything and I will never help with the end or join them. So tell the

Angels of Light to FUCK OFF!" The messenger looked appalled at me as he took off back into the sky. I was seething with anger as I felt the flames tickle my hands. I screamed out

in frustration and lit up the sky with fire coming from my hands. Before it could get too far the children of the moon came and bumped against me. I took a few deep breaths and

patted the werewolves' heads. "Thank you all" I mumbled. Slowly everybody else came out of the woods. Paul ran next to me and pulled me into his arms. 'McKenzie I love you." "I

love you too Paul" I whispered. Before I could even react he crashed his lips onto mine. The warmth of his mouth was simply amazing. Instinctively I kissed back and our lips moved

in sync. After a few moments we let it go and I walked over to Jared. "Hey Jarebear…I am sorry I never told you. I know I should have but I didn't know how to…" He smiled weakly

at me and pulled me into a hug. "Please promise me you will be careful." "Always and forever Jared." I murmured. As I let go of the hug I looked up into the sky. The sun was

coming out so I let my wings disappear and I went back to normal. I waved goodbye to my shadows and demons as they ran into the deep part of the woods. My children of the

moon began the painful phase back and I cringed at their screams. When they phased back I helped them up and introduced them to the pack. "Guys these are the real

werewolves. This is the Alpha Joe." Leah locked eyes with him and I almost peed myself. I hugged her and whispered "Good choice." She laughed as I finished introductions. "This

is the Beta Mark, and these guys are Dylan, Robert, Anthony, Jordan, Chris, and Trey." They all shook hands and I smiled at them. "Ok well I have another secret." I said nervously.

Everybody tilted their heads except Joe and his pack because they already knew. I waved my hand for them to follow me and they did. I lead them to my huge mansion hidden in

the woods. All I heard was WOW! I laughed and let them explore my giant house. I grabbed Jake, Paul and Jared and dragged them to the garage. I opened it up to reveal 6 cars

and 2 bikes. 3 of my cars were Camaros, and the other 3 were mustangs. The Camaros were red and the mustangs were black. My 1 bike is a Kawasaki 1000r and it's red, and my

other 1 is a Kawasaki 1000r and it's black. I smiled as the guys drooled over my rides. I had to drag them out of the garage and they were still drooling. I laughed as they tried to

give me the puppy dog looks. "Nope." I said and I popped the p. I was about to yell at them when I caught a whiff of an unfamiliar scent. I growled loudly as I walked into my living

room. Standing there was a new human girl who looked really plain and boring. "This is my girlfriend Bella Swan." Edward introduced her to me. "My name is McKenzie." I said

annoyed and shook her hand. As soon as I touched her hand a jolt of electricity shot through me. "This is what the Angels send to fight me? Really?" I laughed evilly as Bella hissed

at me. "Honey do you know who I am?" I asked with venom dripping from my voice. The room went dark as my wings came out followed by my fangs and then my eyes changed.

She took a step back and Edward was going to protect her until I showed him that they kidnapped his Bella and this 1 was a fake. I clutched onto her neck with my right hand and

lifted her up off of the ground. Her white puffy wings came out and hissed wildly at me. I just laughed and clutched tighter. She screamed out in pain as I just laughed. "This was

just a pathetic attempt." I whispered as I ended the Angels life. I dusted off my hands and whistled for the shadows to come. They popped out of the ground and took the remains

of the angel then disappeared. I smiled and said "Fuck off Angels of Light."


End file.
